


my human now

by fantasyseal



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyseal/pseuds/fantasyseal
Summary: Heartful Punch, angsty teenager, saves a small fluffy kitten.





	my human now

_“Mrow.”_ The kitten bats at a monster reaching a curious hand toward her, and it backs off.

The kitten’s mama always told her to get to safety before the thing that stops her from getting into trash cans and hidey-holes in the wall goes up, but she hadn’t made it tonight, and the scary dark monsters are out in force.

 _“HSSSSS!”_ She bushes her tail at a bigger monster, swatting at it with her claws unsheathed. It seems unimpressed, so she crouches down and hisses at it again, flattening her ears to seem extra scary. She’s down an alley, nowhere to run…

She sees a flash of gold, a shiny bat perching on a roof above her, a blast of pink energy tinged in black that rips through the monster.

“Mow?” the kitten asks.

“Oh, you’re a baby…” The kitten sees a human, dressed in pink and black and shaking out her hand. None of this really catches the kitten’s attention as much as the long, dangling scarf hanging off her shoulder.

The kitten wants to climb the scarf, so she does, running over to the human and jumping until her claws catch on the fabric.

“Whoa!” she hears the human say, but she ignores the voice, clambering up until she can nestle on the human’s shoulder. The scarf is wrapped around the human’s neck here, and it makes a perfectly acceptable bed for a little kitten. The human smells nice, too, and the kitten yawns.

“You wanna stay with me, huh?” the human asks. “I can’t keep you, yknow, my RA won’t let me…”

The kitten yawns and nips the human’s earlobe.

“Ouch!” The human laughs and scritches at the kitten’s ear, and the kitten rewards her with a loud purr. _Thanks for saving me. Please feed me._

“I guess you can stay for tonight, but in the morning you have to go to the shelter, okay?” the human asks, and then looks up. “Isn’t it…”

_Attention, magical girls. The time is now two AM. Please be sure the streets are clear of monsters, and take care on your way home._

“Yeah, perfect,” the human says. “Wanna come home with me?”

The kitten responds with a yawn and digs her claws into the scarf to knead it. This human is warm and soft and she has no intention of leaving her shoulder anytime soon.

The human takes off, running home with one steadying hand on the kitten. The kitten wishes her bed would slow down, but the scarf is still soft enough to placate her.

The human stops outside a building that smells like people. The kitten likes it here. Sometimes the people that live here feed her.

“We have to get you past Snoozy,” the human whispers. She picks up the kitten, off the scarf, and the kitten _mows_ in protest. “I know, but she’ll see you.” Pink sparkles come off the human until she’s dressed in a black jacket and jeans and _no more soft scarf_ , and the human awkwardly tucks the kitten into the jacket. “Stay quiet, okay?” she whispers, zipping the jacket and holding one arm against her stomach for the kitten (who has her claws dug firmly into the human’s shirt) to brace on.

The kitten hears muffled voices talking—another human seems to be scolding her human. _“Back late again, HP.”_

 _“Don’t wait up for me, then!”_ Is this other human her human’s mama? She seems to be in charge of HP.

_“We’ve been over this…”_

HP huffs and starts walking again. The kitten waits, snuggling into the warmth of the jacket until HP unzips it and lets her down.

The kitten looks around. This room seems serviceable. Especially if she’s allowed on the bed. She can work with this. She just needs to explain to the human that she needs somewhere to poo, and also, she’s very hungry.

“Just for tonight,” HP says, yawning and only bothering to take off her jacket before she falls onto the bed. “In the morning I’ll take you to a shelter…”

The kitten settles herself on HP’s chest and purrs. She’s not going _anywhere._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I'm so deep in Sleepless Domain hell you guys have /no idea/.  
> As soon as Cube said on the Discord that HP had a less powerful scarf as an Angsty Teen I realized...kicks...would climb it...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
